


Trust

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [59]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Grief, S3 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Maternal Instinct</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

It had been a long debriefing of the previous day's events. Jack O'Neill leaned forward and tapped his folder impatiently with the ballpoint pen he held. His brown eyes ran round the table; General Hammond to his right at the head of the table was frowning at the blurry pictures the MALP had been able to record of the alien Daniel Jackson had called Oma Desala. Teal'c sat across the table, solemn and thoughtful with his mentor Bra'tac equally stoic next to him.

Jack skipped over SG2's commanding officer, Major Coburn, and wished again that Lou Ferretti hadn't taken an assignment to the Pentagon; if Jack hadn't been stuck on Edora when the offer had come through…he sighed and pushed the thought away. His eyes ran down his own side of the table, over Daniel's pale face to the woman sat between them; Samantha Carter. He yanked his eyes away before anyone could claim he was staring. Which he was. He sat back, enjoying the way his forearm brushed hers as he propped it up on the chair arm. He forced himself to pay attention as Hammond cleared his throat.

'So, the good news is that we believe the alien has the capability to keep the child safe from Apophis and the bad news is that we don't have access to the child's Goa'uld memories.' Hammond summarised. He raised one hand momentarily from the folder. 'That and Apophis now has control of Sokar's fleet.' He slapped the folder closed. 'I don't think I have to tell you how this news is going to be received.'

Jack visibly winced. He didn't envy the report that Hammond was going to have to make to the Joint Chiefs on the current situation.

'Master Bra'tac,' Hammond said, turning to the older Jaffa with a respectful nod, 'I'd like to thank you once again for your assistance in this matter.'

Bra'tac bowed his head, the silver skull plate shining brightly under the harsh lighting of the SGC. 'I must return and spread the word of what happened on Kheb.' The Jaffa tucked his cloak closer. 'It may prevent Apophis from another atrocity such as the one he wrought on Chulak.'

'Of course.' Hammond nodded and gestured at Teal'c. 'Perhaps you could see to Master Bra'tac's departure, Teal'c.'

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement.

Hammond gave an apologetic smile. 'You'll forgive me if we don't all accompany you…'

'I understand.' Bra'tac cut Hammond off mid-apology. 'This situation demands your attention, hmmm?' He gave a look of farewell to the rest of the table as he rose gracefully.

Teal'c stood and as both Jaffa left the room, Hammond turned wearily back to the table, dismissing Coburn. He clasped his hands on the shiny table top and looked at the three remaining SG1 members.

'From your reports, this alien saved you all from the Jaffa at the temple with a very impressive display of powers.' Hammond said. 'Is there any chance we would be able to ally with the alien at all?'

'No.' Daniel responded almost absently. He looked up and seemed startled to find them all looking back at him. He gestured with his pen. 'Apart from the fact that we have absolutely no idea where she actually went…'

'What about the address Coburn got from the Stargate?' Jack shot back.

'We've already tried connecting to the address, sir.' Sam said. 'The gate wouldn't lock.'

'And besides,' Daniel added, 'she lives on a completely different plane of existence. Even if we were able to travel to where she went, we have no idea if she would even appear to us again.'

Hammond nodded. 'OK. Well, I guess we're done here.'

Daniel shifted in his seat and raised his hand slightly to gain the General's attention. 'Uh, I'd like to request a trip to Abydos, General.' His guarded blue eyes met Hammond's. 'I need to tell Kasuf about his grandson.'

'I'm not sure I can allow that, son.' Hammond said sympathetically. 'We have no way of knowing if Apophis is still searching for the boy after what happened on Kheb. If he is then Abydos may be a target.'

'All the more reason why we should go. We have to warn them.' Daniel insisted, his fingers clenching around his pen.

'SG1 can go with him, sir.' Jack offered immediately, ignoring the tiredness in his muscles from their trekking around Kheb the previous day. 'Provide back-up.'

Daniel shot him a grateful look. Jack acknowledged it with a small nod; Abydos meant something to both of them – the beginning of their Stargate adventure and a new era in both their lives.

Hammond stared at the two men and Jack held his breath.

The General sighed heavily. 'I'll authorise a mission but I'm only giving you six hours to deliver the news to the Abydonians, then I want you back; understood?'

'Yes, sir.' Jack replied quickly. Six hours would be just enough time to make the trek to the Abydonian camp, relay the news to Kasuf and hightail it back to the gate. Just. He could see the argument forming in Daniel's eyes and he gave a subtle shake of his head to discourage the archaeologist.

Daniel subsided with an unhappy nod.

'You'll leave in an hour. Dismissed.' Hammond strode away to his office and closed the door. They could see him reaching for the red phone as they gathered their folders.

'You guys go ahead and get the gear together.' Jack said easily. 'I'll grab Teal'c and meet you in the gear-up room.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam responded briskly. She and Daniel headed out into the corridor. Jack watched them go before he took the stairs behind him and made his way to the gate room. The blue wormhole had just disappeared when Jack arrived.

'Bra'tac get away OK?' He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as Teal'c turned towards him.

'Indeed.' The Jaffa clasped his hands behind his back as the two of them headed for the elevator.

'Hammond agreed for us to go to Abydos, tell Kasuf about the kid.' Jack informed him as he hit the call button. 'You up for another mission?'

Teal'c inclined his head.

Jack glanced at his silent friend as they got into the cramped compartment. 'You OK?'

The Jaffa raised an eyebrow.

'Chulak?' Jack asked, guessing at the reason for Teal'c's disquiet.

'I am the reason why Apophis targeted Chulak.' Teal'c said solemnly, a muscle working in his jaw.

'You can't know that.' Jack replied. 'He was searching for the boy.'

'He had no reason to believe that Ammonet would have hidden the boy on Chulak.' Teal'c countered. 'Indeed, Apophis would know that his Queen was unlikely to do so.'

'What if he wasn't after the boy specifically?' Jack argued.

Teal'c's dark gaze sharpened on the Colonel. 'Intelligence.' He said. 'You believe Apophis was searching for information on where Ammonet hid the boy rather than the boy himself.'

Jack shrugged. 'Makes sense to me.' He waved a hand at the Jaffa. 'Apophis's guards showed up pretty quickly on Kheb after that raid on Chulak.'

'You may be right, O'Neill.' Teal'c murmured.

'Put it this way, Teal'c; if Apophis simply wanted to punish Chulak and you for rebelling against him, wouldn't he have just wiped everyone out from space?' Jack continued. He watched in satisfaction as the smooth lines of Teal'c's dark face relaxed almost imperceptibly. He patted Teal'c's shoulder as they made their way out of the elevator.

o-O-o

Daniel ignored the ache in his legs as he stepped out of the wormhole and into the Abydonian pyramid. Skaara moved forward from the small group of Abydonians in the gate chamber and hugged him hard.

'It is good to see you, Daniel.' Skaara said, speaking in the lilting language of his native planet, his brown eyes twinkling irrepressively.

'It's good to see you too, Skaara.' Daniel replied in Abydonian. 'I have news of Sha're's child. Where is Father?'

'He is at the settlement.' Skaara informed him quickly, his young face turning solemn quickly at Daniel's words.

Jack sighed impatiently at the Abydonian conversation and gestured, capturing Skaara's attention. 'Skaara.'

The Abydonian smiled and turned from Daniel to hug the military man. 'O'Neill.' The switch back to English was seamless. 'It is also good to see you.' He greeted Sam with another hug and clasped Teal'c's arm formally.

'So, we're kind of on a clock here.' Jack began.

'He's right.' Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and adjusted his hat.

'And you know how often he says that.' Jack quipped. 'We have to get back so…'

'I will take you to Father.' Skaara said. He snapped a series of orders at the young Abydonian males and led the way out of the pyramid.

Daniel hurried to catch up with his brother-in-law and the team made their way across the sands of Abydos. Daniel felt the strain in his thighs and calves as he kept stride with Skaara. He felt his boots slide occasionally but he remembered the trick to keeping his balance that Sha're had taught him and somehow managed to keep up the pace.

The trek was made in silence; the heat from the Abydonian suns seeped through the desert cameo. Daniel could feel the material sticking to his back and rubbing against his joints. The dusty breeze caught in his throat and he took sips from his water bottle occasionally to wash the dryness away. He felt a wave of relief as the tents of Abydonian settlement came into view.

The news of their arrival swept quickly through the settlement and by the time they entered the encampment, Kasuf was already hurrying towards them, hands outstretched to greet Daniel.

Daniel gave a small bow. 'I have news of Sha're's child, Good Father.'

'Come, come.' Kasuf ushered them into a large tent.

Daniel unclipped his vest and placed his rucksack on the ground; he could see Jack and Sam helping each other as they divested themselves of their packs and outer gear. He noticed they kept hold of their weapons as they followed his lead and sank to the ground. Teal'c already sat comfortably cross-legged, his staff weapon laid across his lap. Daniel looked up as two Abydonian women brought water and food, placing it on the mat in front of them.

Kasuf gestured for them to eat. 'Please.'

Daniel picked up a bowl of orange liquid and sipped it eagerly. The sweet tangy juice eased the scratchiness in his throat. He placed the bowl down and looked seriously at Kasuf.

The older man regarded him eagerly. 'You have news of the child of my daughter?'

'Yes, Good Father.' Daniel said respectfully. 'The child is safe.'

'You have seen the boy?' Kasuf leaned forward almost upsetting the food.

Daniel nodded. 'He's beautiful, Good Father. He has Sha're's smile.' He gave his own small, sad smile.

'But you do not bring him here?' Kasuf questioned, a perplexed look on his face.

'Sha're's son is with an alien woman who has great power, Good Father.' Daniel assured him. 'She will keep him safe.'

'Will I see him?' Kasuf asked hopefully.

'I, uh, don't know.' Daniel shook his head. 'We don't know where she has taken him, Good Father, only that he is safe.' He sighed. 'We have other news, Good Father.' He wet his lips as he met Kasuf's curious gaze. 'You remember my telling you Apophis's body was sent to Sokar?'

'I remember.' Kasuf gestured impatiently.

'Sokar had a sarcophagus…' Daniel continued.

'The machine that raises the dead.' Skaara reminded his father.

'The machine gave Apophis life again and when Sokar was destroyed, Apophis escaped.'

There was a gasp around the tent.

Skaara grasped Daniel's arm. 'Apophis escaped?'

'Yeah, he's one slippery snake.' Jack muttered. 'Slippery.'

Sam ducked her head to hide a smile.

'The point,' Daniel said ignoring his team-mates' interplay, 'is that Apophis is also searching for the child. He sent troops to where we found the boy but the alien woman was able to defeat them.' He paused a little as the memory of the lightening strikes taking out the guards flashed through his mind. 'He could still come here looking for the child, believing his previous information to be false.'

'But the child is not here.' Kasuf argued.

'Apophis may believe that he is.' Teal'c said, catching the older man's attention. The Jaffa inclined his head respectfully again. 'Ammonet's last act was to capture you and your people. He may believe that you have the child or that you know where the child was sent.'

'You must take everyone into hiding in the caves, Good Father,' Daniel said, 'until Apophis is convinced that the child is not here.'

'Daniel speaks truly, Good Father.' Skaara said firmly. 'I have seen this demon destroy entire worlds for less.'

'He has already destroyed Chulak in his quest to find the child,' Teal'c confirmed, 'and killed many Jaffa.'

'Good Son, make the preparations.' Kasuf ordered Skaara hurriedly. The young man sprang to his feet and bounded out of the tent. Outside they could hear his shouts as he began to order the Abydonians to pack up. 'We will leave immediately.' He turned back to Daniel. 'I am indebted to you, Good Son.'

'It is I who am indebted to you, Good Father.' Daniel replied formally. He looked over at Jack. 'I'm afraid we cannot stay. We must return.'

Kasuf nodded jerkily. 'Of course. Please finish.' He waved at the food. 'I will take my leave of you. I must help with the preparations.' He clasped Daniel's hands for a moment before he left.

Daniel drained the bowl in front of him and stood up, wincing at the way his body protested.

'We should head straight back.' Jack said, putting his own empty bowl on the ground and looking at his watch as he got awkwardly to his feet.

'Jack.' Daniel began.

'Daniel.' Jack glared at him. 'Don't argue with me. You heard Hammond…'

'I want to visit Sha're's grave.' Daniel said bluntly.

'Oh.' Jack rocked back on his heels.

Daniel held the other man's brown gaze with a stubborn determination.

Jack rubbed his hand furiously through his grey hair and waved his battered green cap at him. 'OK.'

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thanks.'

They gathered their things and made their farewells to the Abydonians as they left the tent. The burial ground was on the opposite side of the settlement to the Stargate but they made their way to it without complaint. They halted at the entrance.

'I, uh, I'd like to do this alone.' Daniel's blue eyes were pinned to the spot which held Sha're and he missed the worried look that his team-mates exchanged.

'You sure you don't want company?' Jack offered quietly beside him.

Daniel was already moving forward as he shook his head. Sha're's grave was marked simply in Abydonian tradition. He stood for a long while without speaking, and stared at the ground which seemed remarkably barren and untouched. He sank to sit cross-legged, his elbows resting on his knees as he propped his chin up on his fists.

'I miss you.' The words passed his lips without thought. 'I miss you so much.' He looked down at the sand. 'It seems strange. I mean, we'd been apart for so long when you died…but now…I miss you even more.'

He lifted his gaze to the cloudless sky. 'I held your child in my arms and…it was like having you back.' He blinked back his tears. 'Just for a second. It felt like I had hope again,' he gave a short humourless laugh, 'a future.' He fiddled with the laces on his boots and shook his head. 'I kept my promise, Sha're. He's beautiful. He looks like you and he's so innocent. I know you would have loved him.'

A lump closed his throat for a long moment.

'He's safe and protected but I…I don't know whether I'll see him again and I don't know what I do now.' Daniel admitted out loud. 'Looking for your child, Sha're…it gave me a reason to carry on and…I don't have that now he's safe. Where do I go from here?'

A warm breeze drifted over him and stirred the brown strands of his hair like a caress.

'Something happened.' Daniel sighed. 'Between Jack and me. Long story. I don't know, I'm getting over it, I guess. The others seem OK with it…it's just me.' He grimaced. 'I just…I feel like I don't belong anymore. I'm not sure I ever did.'

Daniel stared at the silent grave. 'I thought Jack trusted me. I'm not sure he does; I'm not sure he ever did.' He remembered the way Jack had hesitated in lowering his weapon on Kheb; Teal'c and Bra'tac had trusted him before Jack had given in. 'I don't blame him.'

The words surprised him as he realised what he'd said. 'I wouldn't trust me either.' He murmured. He'd unburied the gate on Abydos; he'd been responsible for Sha're's fate, for what had happened to Skaara when he had been possessed by Klorel…and he'd been wrong on Kheb. Jack and Sam had tried to tell him that he didn't have powers but he hadn't believed them. If he hadn't worked the truth out in time, he would have taken the child and probably gotten everyone killed. He flung his glasses onto the ground and let his head drop into his hands as he cried.

o-O-o

Jack looked over at Daniel and frowned at the other man's bowed head. He turned back around giving the archaeologist at least the illusion of privacy. He checked his watch and sighed. He looked over to where Teal'c stood keeping watch on the busily packing settlement; one eye cocked to the sky in case Apophis suddenly arrived by ship. Teal'c looked back at him and raised his staff weapon slightly in acknowledgement. Everything was fine. Jack's gaze returned to the younger man at the graveside.

'Maybe one of us should go get him, sir.' Sam offered.

Jack shook his head. 'Negative, Carter.' He glanced at her. Sam's face was tight with concern. 'We can give him another minute.' He ignored the fact that they would already be late for their return.

'He's had such a tough time lately.' Sam murmured.

'I know.' Jack replied tersely.

Sam stiffened in response. 'That wasn't a dig, sir.' She remarked sharply. Her blue eyes flashed unhappily at him before she turned away.

Jack sighed and lifted his cap to drag a hand through his damp hair. She'd been formal with him ever since his undercover op to take down the rogue group who had threatened Earth's relationship with its allies. She had accepted his apology but the smile she had tried hiding in the tent had been the first time she had responded to his humour since the whole affair. 'I know it wasn't dig, Carter.' He said mildly.

Her head snapped back to him so fast he was worried she would have an injury. He didn't say anything; didn't admit that he knew he'd hurt her and Daniel. He knew he didn't have to; she understood. Her slow nod told him that.

'It isn't just what happened with…you, sir.' Sam said quietly. 'I think he's still struggling with what happened on Bedrosia.'

Jack nodded. He knew Daniel had struggled with the torture he had endured. It was one thing not to break when it was only your own life on the line; another when it was someone else's and the Bedrosian commander had threatened both Sam and his life trying to get Daniel to break. Jack felt a flush of pride that the younger man had stayed strong anyway.

Sam bit her lip. 'You know in the dream Daniel experienced through the hand device, he left the SGC after Sha're died…do you think…'

'Nah.' Jack immediately denied the idea. 'He loves this stuff. Exploring and…culture and…' he grimaced and waved at her, 'stuff.'

'I'm worried about him, sir.' Sam confessed. Her fingers worried the strap on her gun.

'Yeah.' Jack murmured. 'Me too, Carter.' He looked over at her and they exchanged a small smile. He felt some of the tension ease in his gut as her blue eyes softened on his.

'O'Neill.'

Teal'c's voice just behind him startled Jack and he shoved off the wall as he realised that he'd been standing looking at Sam for a long moment. 'Teal'c.' Jack responded mildly.

'I believe you should talk with Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said firmly.

'Teal'c…' Jack began to protest and stopped at the determined look on the Jaffa's face. 'Right.' He waved at his two team-mates. 'Stay alert. I don't want to get surprised by Apophis.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam nodded and immediately straightened while Teal'c inclined his head.

Jack headed into the burial ground a little apprehensively. He settled beside Daniel and picked up the other man's glasses. 'Hey.'

Daniel raised his head slowly and blinked at him through red-rimmed eyes.

Jack handed him his glasses back and Daniel swiped at his face before he put them back on.

'Thanks.' Daniel mumbled.

'So,' said Jack quietly.

'I know we have to get going.' Daniel muttered. 'I, uh, I just need another minute.' He brushed the dampness on his pale cheeks.

'Take your time.' Jack said.

Daniel shot him a look but his gaze dropped away as he registered the older man's sincerity.

'Daniel,' Jack began awkwardly, 'I know I'm the last person you trust right now.'

'This isn't about me not trusting you.' Daniel blurted out.

Jack stared at him taken aback as Daniel avoided his gaze. 'You think I don't trust you.' He said slowly, realising the issue.

'You don't.' Daniel muttered.

'Daniel, I had no choice about not telling you about the op.' Jack said exasperated. 'I thought you understood that.'

'You've never really trusted me, Jack.' Daniel sighed tiredly.

'I trust you.' Jack shot back.

'When have you ever trusted me?' Daniel asked, turning to look at the Colonel.

'I lowered my weapon, didn't I?' Jack retorted. 'Even though I thought it was a really, _really_ , bad idea.'

'You only lowered it after Bra'tac told you to.' Daniel rejoined sharply.

'I didn't do it because Bra'tac told me, Daniel, I did it because you told me to do it.' Jack said forcefully.

'You didn't believe me when I told you I had powers.' Daniel said, refusing to believe Jack's statement.

'Daniel, Carter didn't even believe you had powers,' Jack pointed out, 'and besides, you didn't have any powers.'

Daniel flushed.

They both fell silent.

Jack took a deep breath. 'If I didn't trust you, Daniel, would I have let you anywhere near Makepeace last week?' He asked, referring to the sting the two of them had played on the former leader of SG3 who had been arrested for his part in the rogue thefts. After Makepeace had tried blackmailing Jack into getting him an honourable discharge by threatening Carter, Daniel had tricked the Marine into admitting his blackmail attempt.

Daniel shifted position a little on the ground.

Jack searched for something – anything – that he could say to reassure the younger man.

The silence stretched on between them.

Jack sighed. 'Daniel, do you remember the first time we came here?'

The archaeologist shot him a disbelieving look.

'OK, stupid question.' Jack allowed. 'Well,' he swallowed hard, 'you may not believe this but when we first came to Abydos, I kinda, maybe, didn't trust you.'

Daniel snorted.

'Then you did something unbelievably insane.' Jack continued, ignoring him.

Daniel looked at him curiously.

'You stood up to Ra. You saved my life, you saved the life of my men and you worked out how to get us home.' Jack reeled off quietly. He gestured with his cap at Daniel. 'You earned it.'

The younger man frowned as though Jack had confused him. Jack rubbed his head; he was crap at this stuff, he thought wryly, but he had the nagging sensation he needed to say the right thing.

'I trust you.' Jack said bluntly, unsure what else to say.

'Maybe you shouldn't.' Daniel murmured.

Jack's gaze snapped to him. 'Excuse me?'

'I unburied the Stargate.' Daniel's gaze never moved from his wife's grave.

The truth suddenly hit Jack like a bucketful of cold water; Daniel's issue with trust was with himself; the archaeologist blamed himself for Sha're's death.

'Daniel,' Jack said quietly, 'this wasn't your fault.'

'Just like what happened to Charlie wasn't yours?' Daniel retorted sharply.

Jack visibly flinched at the mention of his late son.

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Sorry. I'm sorry. That was cruel and…unnecessary.'

'Yes. It was.' Jack said stiffly.

'I don't think I'll ever stop blaming myself.' Daniel murmured, staring into the sky again.

'No,' Jack agreed softly, 'but you will start trusting yourself again. Eventually.'

Daniel looked over at him. 'When did…'

'After Abydos.' Jack said quickly. 'After I joined the programme again.' He shrugged. He wasn't sure when he had started trusting himself again only that he had.

'It feels like my entire life began here.' Daniel explained. 'With Sha're and now…'

'You know Carter's worried you're going to do something stupid like leave the team.' Jack said, trying for an off-handed tone.

Daniel was quiet and Jack realised the thought had definitely crossed the younger man's mind.

'We need you.' Jack said quietly.

'No, you don't.' Daniel denied.

'Yes, we do.' Jack retorted.

'You don't.'

'We do.'

'Jack.'

'Daniel.'

The two men glared at each other.

Jack sighed heavily in resignation. 'I need you, Daniel. You're the only one who can do what you do.'

Daniel looked at him sceptically.

'You get stuff the rest of us don't.' Jack continued. 'That whole thing with the monk and the walks through blade of grass without touching it crap.'

'Oh.' Daniel's eyes widened in realisation. 'That.'

'That.' Jack said.

'You're right.' Daniel said slowly.

Jack nodded in agreement.

'You would never have got that.'

The tension in Jack's gut eased abruptly at the younger man's teasing words.

'You would still be there.' Daniel continued.

'OK.' Jack pointed a finger at him.

'Never in a mill…'

'Daniel.' Jack said warningly. He looked over at the archaeologist. 'We good?'

Daniel nodded. Jack got to his feet. He held out a hand and Daniel accepted it, as he stood up.

Jack stopped him as he went to pull away. 'Daniel, take it from someone who knows, it's not easy and well, it takes a while but, what I'm trying to say is,' he stopped and sighed at the amusement that flickered across Daniel's face at his stumbling words. 'I guess what I'm trying to say is…you're going to be alright.'

Daniel pulled a face. 'How do you know?'

Jack replaced his cap and his brown eyes met Daniel's firmly. 'You're just going to have to trust me.'

Daniel nodded slowly as they headed back to their team-mates. 'I can do that.'

fin.


End file.
